All Things Magical and Multinational
by TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS
Summary: When England receives a letter from Hogwarts he knows it's going to be a long year, a VERY long year. The Nations can barely cope with each other for an hour, let alone an entire year. But, dark powers are rising and it's going to be hard for the Nations not to get involved, especially when they meet the Golden Trio. Set during GoF . Will include some pairings.
1. Chapter One

England stared at the letter in his hands, he tried to pretend it wasn't there, he didn't want to open it, he just wanted it to _go away. _England had been receiving letters for a week now, they started arriving at eight in the morning and continued arriving in hourly intervals until three in the afternoon; England wasn't exactly sure why it kept to this particular time structure, but it annoyed him. That wasn't the strangest thing about these letters, the _strangest _thing about these letters were the fact that they arrived by owl. As soon as England had received the first letter he knew where it had came from and that was why he hadn't wanted to open it; _Hogwarts. _He shuddered when he even thought about the name. He knew what was in the letter without even opening it. Nonetheless, he didn't want to open it for fear of confirmation. But, it had been a week now; _a week _and the letters weren't going away, they were just going to keep coming, the owls would keep arriving and annoying him, and it was sure to eventually drive him insane. It was this thought that made England open the letter and to his horror the letter contained exactly what the Nation thought it would. The letter read:

_Dear England/ Mr Kirkland. _

_You are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, we would invite you, but being the person you are you would decline this offer and it is essential that you attend our school. The school has worked with your boss and we feel that you and all of the other Nations would benefit greatly from learning magic at our school- for your own protection as well as the protection of your countries. Magic is a great and powerful skill and we feel the Nations of the World should have access to this power to allow your country to grow and prosper, as well as to allow you all to prepare for the hardships ahead. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. _

_We would appreciate it if you pass this message on to the following Nations who are to also attend Hogwarts; America, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy Veneziano, Italy Romano, Canada, Spain, Prussia, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Austria and Hungary. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. _

England read the list of Nations once, then he read it again and then he read it again. Having to see all of these Nations once a month at World Meetings was bad enough, but having to attend a magic school with them _for an entire year? _Well, that just took the biscuit. Sighing England placed the letter on his desk and opened up his laptop, it seemed that England would have to forward the World Meeting to tomorrow, he had an announcement to make. England really wished that he hadn't opened that letter, the World Meeting was going to be an absolute nightmare. Then again, it usually was…

* * *

*~***Time Skip- Tomorrow, the World Meeting*~*~**

England was just about to actually get the meeting started, he had finally managed to get everybody to shut up, well Germany had helped him out, when America rushed in, he was late, as usual. He rushed in and took an empty seat next to Japan, hoping that he wasn't noticed by his former caretaker, unluckily for him, England _had _noticed him. "You're late, git." England's emerald green eyes met America's blue ones, England's expression was serious, but his eyebrows were furrowing like they had a life of their own and America was finding it hard not to laugh.

"Dude, I know, but I didn't mean to! Traffic was crappy and we drove past a Maccy D's and I couldn't just drive past without getting anything…." America trailed off because England was giving him the look that said; _shut up or I'll get Flying Mint Bunny to kill you in your sleep. _

Germany cleared his throat; "So, England what was it you wanted to talk about? Your email sounded pretty urgent."

"Ve~ I agree with Germany, it did sound important! It must be important if it replaces next week's meeting which was going to be held at my place, and I was going to talk about pasta! I can't think of anything more important to talk about then pasta!" A chirpy Italian nation exclaimed and he began to waffle on about how he'd set up a slideshow about the different types of pasta and how good pasta was for the World, he was finally silenced from a punch in the shoulder and a "shut up, you idiot!" both of which came from Romano.

England sent a "Thank you" nod in his direction and Romano only glared, signalling for England to just get on with it. "Right then, the purpose of this meeting is to tell you about a school which we'll all be attending this year. It's called Hogwarts and it specialises in magic and the head teacher of the school has been working with our bosses and it has been decided that everyone present is to attend the school." The room fell into silence. "Any questions?"

The silence was then broken by a loud, obnoxious laugh that obviously came from America. "Ha! Dude, that's way funny, oh this is good even for you! Although, dude you do know it's not April fool's day right?" The American then burst into even more uncontrollable laughter until he was silenced by one of Sweden's death glares. "Sh'w th'm th' l'tt'r." England could just about translate this to; show them the letter and he fetched it out of his pocket and gave it to America. America read the letter, all signs of laughter disappeared from his face and he passed the letter to Japan. Eventually the letter was passed around to all of the Nations who had all began to moan and panic.

"What about my music? What if they don't have a piano there?" An Austrian voice yelled from the far side of the room.

"Who cares about your silly music? I am far to awesome to go to school." An obnoxious German voice said from the other side of the room.

"Hey! Don't yell at Austria or I'll hit you with my skillet!" Hungary glared at Prussia whilst attempting to console an upset Austria.

The room then fell into its typical chaos. Spain was trying to coax Romano out from under the table with tomatoes and was failing. Italy was clinging onto a distressed Germany and wailing saying "he didn't want to go to school, what if they didn't have any pasta?" France was busy explaining to everyone that he was "far to gorgeous to go to school," and Canada was sitting in the corner, trying to be noticed but failing miserably. The only one who didn't seem to be thrown into chaos was Russia, he looked up at England and sensed that the Nation still had more to say.

Russia climbed onto the table, pipe in hand and tried to look imitating- which he succeeded in, it was enough to make Germany terrified. "My friend England is wanting to say something, da. So, listen to him." He then climbed off the table and the room was left in silence once more.

"Thank you, Russia. I just want to say that we will _all _be attending so there is no point in moaning and that we shall meet here on the 31st August to buy all of our equipment. Good day." England then strode out of the room, making sure to whack a sleeping America on the head as he walked past and closed the doors behind him, leaving all the chaos behind. As he walked away from the Meeting Room he heard the distinct sound of glass smashing and rolled his eyes, they couldn't even spend an hour in the same room, how were they going to spend a year together in the same school. England sighed as he headed home, it was going to be a _long _year.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my first Harry Potter fic! **

**This will be set during the Goblet of Fire and if this is successful then I may do another story based on another year, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to writing more. **

**If you're feeling nice then follow, favourite and review! :')  
**

**~TheYellowBrickedRoadToTheTARDIS.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

England woke up with a dreaded feeling in his stomach, he looked out of his bedroom window and saw that it was a lovely day outside; _how bloody ironic. _This had to be one of the only sunny days this year, after all it was Britain, and it was also August 31st, _the _day, the day that England had been trying to forget ever since he'd made _that _announcement at the World Meeting. Today was the day where he would have to take the other Nations _shopping. _He shuddered at the thought of Italy prancing around Diagon Alley, France hitting on all of the girls and most of all, _most of all_; America. If anyone was going to give the game away then it would be him. What with his insufferable loud voice, highly obnoxious laugh and shockingly good looks America would definitely grab everyone's attention. England froze as he walked into the kitchen, _wait, shockingly good looks? The magic must be getting to me already… _

Sighing, England pulled out his iPhone from the kitchen drawer; he refused to have it in his bedroom, if someone needed him that urgently then they would ring the landline. He saw that he had one new message, from Alfred; "_Dude, I am so freaking excited to be going magic shopping with ya! Kinda, reminds you of old times doesn't it? Anyway, it's gonna be so freaking cool, don't worry I'll be there on time, the Hero is never late! Well, not much anyway :D See ya later Iggy~ " _England sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks, America always sent him texts, he didn't know why it always made him blush. He glanced at the clock and saw that he only had an hour of peace left before he had to stay in the company of the Nations for the whole day and then after that _the entire year. _England decided that he would do what any other Brit does in a time of crisis, he made a cup of tea and wallowed in self-pity.

* * *

***Time skip***

When England arrived at the Meeting Room, he found that many Nations were already there, this was either due to excitement ( Spain and Italy ) or due to strict and precise timekeeping skills ( Germany and Russia ). England walked into the room to be greeted by Prussia waving… _something. _"England, the awesome me is totally ready for this un-awesome trip, look I even came prepared unlike those two losers." At the word "losers" Prussia gestured over to the corner where Spain was keeping a fixed eye on Romano's butt and France appeared to be daydreaming, he was also drooling, England didn't even want to consider what the Nation could be thinking about. England finally managed to focus on what the Prussian was holding… it was a _sonic screwdriver. _England resisted the urge to face-palm.

Prussia smiled when he saw England looking at his sonic screwdriver, being the cocky Nation he was, Prussia thought that the Brit was jealous. "I ordered it off the Internet, it was only ten pounds, my awesomeness is so awesome that it was delivered in time, now I am completely prepared for this Hogwarts thing."

England couldn't believe that Prussia could be so _stupid, _surprisingly he managed to keep his anger under control, "Wrong fandom, git. This is Harry Potter, not Doctor Who. We're going to Hogwarts, not for an adventure in the TARDIS." He walked away, ignoring the exclamation of, "Well, they're both British so it's not going to be awesome, so I don't really care." that unsurprisingly came from Prussia's direction.

England glanced around and began to count heads; he was _sure _he was missing someone. He counted fifteen heads, okay he was missing two someones. Oh, no he wasn't, Canada had just appeared in the middle of the room, was he there before. There was still someone missing, not that this surprised England, the missing Nation had a tendency to be late; unless hamburgers were involved.

The door to the Meeting Room flung open and sure enough, there was America, late as usual and surprise, surprise, with a burger in his hand. He strolled over to where England was standing, "Dude, I'm so freaking sorry, I can't _believe _I'm late! I even woke up extra early to be here on time, but my car totally stalled and then I realised that it had gone twelve which meant I had to eat lunch, because even heroes can't work on an empty stomach, and-" He was suddenly cut off by a sharp whack to the head.

"Shut up, America. We didn't need your life story, but now you're here we can finally go." England called all of the Nations over to him, and they reluctantly made their way towards the grumpy Nation who was holding a glittery silver powder in his hands, there was a bag next to his feet which contained more of the strange powder. "This is called Floo Powder, it will transport you from one place to another." A hand was raised, England looked up to the albino who wore a smug smile on his face, his hand was still in the air. "Yes, Prussia?"

"So, basically it's like the TARDIS then? See, I was right you British fandoms are all the same, totally unoriginal." The French Nation next to him nodded.

"Prussia is right, Angleterre. Time travelling phone booths, how boring."

"AGINCOURT!" This shut France up and England was able to carry on, "Anyway, what you do is stand in that fireplace over there." The heads of all the Nations whipped around to see the fireplace, their eyes widened, it appeared that none of them had seen it before. England sighed, "Honestly, we've been using this room for years and you only just noticed that there was a fireplace here? So, you stand in the fireplace, say "Diagon Alley"- that's the place we're going and throw the powder down on the fireplace and you'll be immediately taken to Diagon Alley." Prussia opened his mouth to speak, England glared at him. "Don't. Say. Anything."

England walked over to the fireplace and handed the Floo Powder over to Germany, who was probably one of the only Nations that the rest would listen to, except Russia but England didn't really trust him. "Germany, once I've gone, hand out the powder to everyone else and get them to transport- make sure they do exactly what I said." Germany just nodded and took the bag. England stepped into the fireplace, "Oh! One more thing, from now on we _only _use our human names. We don't want our identities discovered." He stood up tall and glanced over at the surrounding Nations, who were all watching him with interest. _Well, here goes nothing… _"Diagon Alley!" He shouted and threw the powder down, the last thing he heard was a cry of "Iggy!" before he was swept away and thrown hard onto the ground.

* * *

***Mini Time Skip***

One by one all of the Nations appeared and after checking that all seventeen Nations were present he began to get out the equipment list- which he had been smart enough to photocopy, he began to hand the copies out to all of the Nations. "Before we shop, I need to make us look like teenagers." He heard cries of protests, but continued with his speech. "We're in the fourth year, so that'll make us… about fifteen." Swiftly, he said an enchantment and the Nations were transformed to fifteen year olds, England smiled to himself; he was good at magic. "To make this easier, we shall go in groups, that way we'll draw less attention, hopefully." At the word "hopefully" he looked at America, who then proceeded to look innocent, ignoring the fact that the statement was aimed at him. "Okay, the five Nordics will form one group." Denmark smiled and wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulders who growled in response. "Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich and Elizaveta will form another." This was met with snide smirks from the BTT and moans and rolled eyes from Austria and Hungary. "Alfred, Matthew, Kiku and I shall form another." A "yay!" was heard from the American and the Brit tried to hold back a blush. "Ivan, Yao, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig will make up the last group." Italy immediately wrapped his arms around Germany who attempted to push the Italian off him whilst Romano mumbled something about "potato bastards" and scowled. England rolled his eyes, shouted "Meet back here at four!" and walked off dragging America with him, whilst Canada and Japan followed behind.

* * *

"Stupid gits, always having to argue about everything. For God's sake America, sometimes _you're _more mature. America…" England stopped talking when he realised that the American had walked off and was staring in a shop window at a _Firebolt _broom. America heard England approach and he began jumping up and down. "Dude, this is so freaking awesome! Look, they ride brooms! Oh, that is so cool. Engl-Arthur, can I have one, please?" He stopped jumping up and down and began to glance around, almost as if he was in a panic. "Dude, where's Mattie- and Kiku?" England whipped around, expecting the pair to be right behind him, but they weren't- they were gone.

America began to look up and down the alley until he saw the familiar little curl that could only belong to his twin. "There they are!" He ran towards Canada and Japan, England ran behind him, struggling to keep up. Canada turned round to greet America and England, "Hey you guys, meet our new friends." Japan nodded, "Hai, you should meet them they're very nice." America moved over so that he could see these "friends" that Japan and Canada were on about, there was a teenager stood in the middle with black hair, glasses and a lightning scar. To his left stood another teenager with bushy hair and to his right stood a lad with ginger hair. "These are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." America smiled, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Alfred !" He stuck out his hands and just at that exact moment an explosion was heard from Ollivanders along with a yell of "ITALIA." England sighed and grasped the American by the arm, "So sorry we have to dash." The four Nations ran to the shop.

Harry turned to his two friends, "Those guys are strange." Ron nodded, "The strangest…" He shrugged, "So butterbeer anybody?" The Golden Trio walked off, trying hard to ignore the rapid German that was coming from the wand shop.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for the positive responses~ here's the next chapter!**

**If you're feeling nice then please follow, favourite and review? :')**

**~TheYellowBrickedRoadToTheTARDIS, **


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

***Slight flashback brought to you by wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff ***

*** Germany and Italy's group ***

"Ve~ Ger- Luddy, let's go shopping!" Italy was jumping up and down excitedly, much resembling a five year old child on Christmas morning or a cosplayer at comic-con. He rushed off in a random direction and Germany ran after him, Italy had the mentality of a child, he'd go off with anyone if they offered him food, not that Germany was worried, okay he was worried, he pushed through the crowd of Diagon Alley trying to stay on the Italian's trail.

"I am guessing that we should be following them?" Russia looked quizzically towards the other two Nations who had been left behind.

"Probably, my Idiota brother will end up doing something stupid, especially if the potato bastard's with him." Russia and China simultaneously sighed, Romano was like a stuck record, ever since England had left them it had been "potato bastard" this and "tomato bastard" that. Currently, Romano was stood with his arms crossed, a scowl lined his face and he was staring daggers in the direction that Germany and his brother had ran off in- even though the German was no longer in sight.

The three Nations decided to head off in the same direction that Germany and Italy had gone, Romano was still grumbling whilst Russia was humming a soft tune with his typical childlike smile plastered across his face. China was stuck in the middle of the two Nations, really wishing that he was somewhere else.

The trio walked past a variety of different shops; they marvelled at the absolute magic of it all, even though they knew magic existed ( due to England, Norway and Romania ) they had never expected to be a public display of it, or for them to be witnesses to this public display. They walked past Eyelops Owl Emporium where they saw a wide selection of many owls that they would have to purchase later, they walked past a shop that sold robes, their new uniform, and Romano shuddered at the thought of having to wear the same thing as the potato bastard. As they walked the trio couldn't help but notice the atmosphere that was present, it seemed tense and China couldn't helped but notice the headline of _The Daily Prophet, _it seemed to mention something about a "deatheater" attack at the Quidditch World Cup, China had no idea what this meant but he gathered from the glum expressions on the faces of the wizarding public that it wasn't good.

After what seemed like quite a while the trio finally managed to identify the whereabouts of the two missing Nations; "Ve~ Luddy! I've found a wand shop, it says on this paper that we need wands. Hey, this is kind of like a treasure hunt, isn't it fun?" The trio could now see the two other Nations who were stood outside a shop named Ollivanders and that Italy was clinging onto a frowning Germany's midriff and he seemed to be showing no signs of letting go. Furious, Romano marched over to the two, his face was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes, and he pulled Italy off of Germany whilst glaring daggers at the blonde nation, if looks could kill then Germany would've spontaneously combusted. "Idiota fratello! Don't just run off like that stupid! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, that's why we're staying in groups!"

Someone cleared his throat and Romano spun around, he was currently shaking Italy by the shoulders. "If you want us to keep a low profile then stop yelling at Feliciano, we're receiving a lot of attention right now, aru~" Romano looked around to find that China had a point, many witches and wizards had paused in their browsing to observe the commotion outside of Ollivanders, one teen in particular was sneering at Romano and Italy, he had slick-back blonde hair and he held an aura of self-importance and cockiness, he seemed to think that he was better than everybody else. Romano turned to said teen and glared at him, causing him to simply scoff and walk away.

Germany cleared his throat, "Right, now that that's done, I guess we should get our wands, it's on the equipment list, though I have no idea how it works, England just gave me these and said that this is the currency that is used in the wizard world. " He then pulled out a pouch of galleons from his pocket and held them out so that the other four Nations could see them.

"Ve~ They're pretty, just like you Luddy!" Germany blushed whilst Romano actually growled.

"I don't see why Arthur gave them to _you, _he can trust me." Romano glared at Germany, as if it was his personal fault.

China, being the most mature and stoic of the group, stepped in. "Can we just buy the wands without killing each other, please? Then we can get on with the other stuff." He walked past the bickering Nations with Russia following him, the other three also hopped on the bandwagon and entered the shop.

* * *

They were greeted by an elderly man, who, despite his age appeared to be rather chipper. He was stood behind a counter reading through a book when the five Nations walked in, Germany momentarily worried about how they were going to convince the old man- presumably Ollivander- that they were students, his panic was short-lived when he remembered that England had turned them all into teenagers and that they appeared to be fifteen.

"So, what can I do for you? Are you in need of a wand repair? You look a little old to be buying your first wands." The old man squinted at the five, almost as if he was trying to guess their purpose in his shop- without being told.

Germany cleared his throat, "Actually… we're all transfers. We were told to leave our old wands behind and purchase new ones. "Ollivander nodded and brought out his list of wands that they currently had in stock, as well as the wands behind the counter, there were some highly powerful and expensive special wands dotted around the shelves in glass cases. Ollivander had begun to give a lecture on the different types of wands and their individual strength, but Italy, being typical Italym grew restless and he began to wander around the shop. He stopped outside a display case, it was labelled: _Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. _Italy noted that it looked very pretty, he wanted a closer look, but he didn't want to make the old man, ( what was his name again? ) angry, he silently debated with himself about removing the wand from it's case. Eventually, curiosity triumphed over common sense and Italy removed the wand from its case. Italy held the wand in his hands, he could feel the immense power of the wand inside him, it was coursing through the Nation's veins, the power was just begging to be obtained. Italy noticed that the old man had stopped speaking and that every head was turned towards him. "Look, Luddy! I've got a wand, it's so pretty!" Whilst Italy was talking, he waved his arms about frantically and the wand began to emit a green glow from its end, Italy assumed that this was a good thing and he carried on yelling to Germany, what Italy didn't notice was that the light was destroying everything in its path; the glass cases shattered, books flew everywhere and the shelves clattered to the floor. By this point, all of the Nations, save Italy who was still wielding the wand like a toy lightsaber, had taken cover behind the counter and Ollivander, though slightly livid, was cowering with them. Italy _finally _noticed that something was wrong when he realised that he was standing in the middle of a mess and that the other Nations were no-where to be seen. "Guys? Where are you?"

Romano, sensing that the random wand outbursts had stopped, stood up and glared at his brother. "You stupid idiot fratello! Look at what you've done, you've made such a mess and I ain't cleaning that up, I had enough of cleaning from when I lived with that tomato bastard!" Italy then began to burst into tears.

At hearing Italy cry, the people cowering behind the counter also stood up, different expressions lined their faces. Russia looked happily at the scene, as if he was imagining pounding America into dust or if he just took joy from the tears of others, China looked indifferent, Ollivander stormed off looking rather angry, it should've been _him _bursting into tears; after all his shop had just been destroyed by an overly-emotional Italian and Germany's expression was soft and almost sympathetic at seeing his friend cry. "Don't worry, Feli. I'll help you clean up, it's okay. Just please stop crying."

Italy looked up and began to sniff, his tears already fading away due to the German's words, "Really, Luddy?" Germany nodded. "Ve~ that's so kind of you!" Italy then reached out to embrace Germany, but this sudden action caused the seemingly-dormant wand to spurt back into life, there was a loud explosion and everyone in the room recoiled from both the sound and in shock, a large amount of smoke seemed to cover the room. Italy whimpered and threw the wand down, he was just about to ask if everyone was alright when he was interrupted by sudden laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA, Oh my goodness, look at the potato bastard! He's wearing a dress, a _pink _dress. Oh, you look so manly in your pink frilly dress. AHAHAHAHA." Romano struggled to breathe as he wiped the tears from his face. Italy looked over to where Germany was stood, and sure enough, in place of where his ordinary close had been, there was a frilly pink dress, well a pink leotard and a tutu to be more precise. Romano wasn't the only one to find this scene hilarious, China was struggling to maintain his mature composure and Russia was giggling like a schoolgirl. Italy on the other hand, had a different approach to the situation.

"Aww, Luddy! You're so adorable; you're all pretty… and pink! Aww, it's so cute." Italy was once again clinging to the furious German Nation. Germany looked down to what he was wearing, then he looked up at the laughing Nations, then he looked down again.

Not really caring about keeping their identities secret at that moment in time, Germany grabbed Italy by the shoulders, "ITALIA!" He said it so loudly that practically all of Diagon Alley heard, but the German really didn't care. "What did you do? Change it back! Change it back!"

Italy finally managed to read the atmosphere and noticed that Germany was _slightly _angry at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how to change it!"

"WHAT?" Germany bellowed, he was extremely livid and his face had begun to go a red colour; probably a mixture of rage and embarrassment. By this point, Romano was now rolling around on the floor, revelling in the sheer humiliation of his worst enemy, well most disliked frenemy anyway. Germany had now managed to reel off an extensive amount of German swear words and they were all directed towards Italy who was cowering behind the counter; looking like he was going to cry again. Russia and China were stood to the side, Russia was daydreaming and really not paying attention to the scene before him and China was trying not to laugh, which was a harder than it sounded.

Suddenly the shop door was flung open and America stepped into the chaos with a cry of: "Never fear, the Hero is here!" He paused when he saw Germany and joined Romano on the floor, not even bothering to ask what happened, he broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter, after taking a photo on his iPhone, of course. England was the next one to walk into the room, he surveyed the scene before him, muttered an incantation and everything was back to normal. America and Romano were finally able to stop laughing and were trying to catch their breaths. Canada and Japan, who had just stood in the doorway were soon joined by Russia and China.

"What just happened?" Canada whispered, his inquiry was aimed towards Russia and China who rolled their eyes at the same time, "Don't even ask," was the only response the Canadian Nation received.

The remaining Nations emerged from the shop, England was forcibly yanking America by the arms of his jacket and Germany had the Italian brothers locked firmly in his grip. "Right, it's now 3:45, we said we'd meet the others at four, we have fifteen minutes to get everything from our lists. Understood?" The other Nations nodded at the Brit. "Good, let's go."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Hungary tapped her foot impatiently on the cobbles; she was absentmindedly swinging her frying pan which gained her weary looks from the BTT who all had suspicious looking bruises on their heads.

"They're probably stuck in a queue or something." chirped Finland.

The Nordics and Hungary's group had arrived at the meeting spot exactly on time and they had successfully managed to buy everything that was on the equipment list. They had now been an hour for the other two groups to arrive. They heard the other Nations before they saw them, as usual they were bickering.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry we're late; we had a spot of trouble." At the word "trouble" all of the newly-arrived Nations glanced at Italy who squeaked in a weak protest. "Anyway, has everyone got their things?" All of the Nations nodded, England sighed in relief, the day from Hell was officially over, he could now go home, bake scones and pretend that the whole thing never happened. Until tomorrow, when they would board the train to Hogwarts. England shuddered and tried to repress that thought.

After a lot of fuss, the Nations finally ended up back where they started; the Meeting Room. "Right, that's it, everyone meet here again at 10, the train leaves Kings Cross at 11." England was the first to leave the room, but many others followed, they wanted some time to themselves.

Romano was just about to leave when a pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders; he looked up to find Spain beaming at him. "So, Romano, you never told us why you guys took so long…."

Romano smirked, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Ask America, he's got pictures."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter!**

**But, the next chapter will feature Hogwarts! :D The story will really begin then!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**If you're feeling nice then drop me a review. :')**

**Follow and favourite if you want to!**

**~TheYellowBrickedRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The following day, all of the now teenage-looking Nations who were going to be attending Hogwarts were gathered in the meeting room at ten sharp, even America had arrived on time due to his excitement on attending "magic school" and the fact that he wanted to show everyone the photo he had taken of Germany in a frilly pink tutu had contributed to his early arrival. The reveal of the photo had mixed reactions from the Nations who previously hadn't seen Germany in that particular outfit the day before. Prussia was doing an exact re-enactment of what Romano had done the day before; he was rolling around on the floor. his hands were clutching his sides which were hurting due to Prussia struggling to breathe from too much laughter, Germany glared at his older brother from the other side of the room, his cheeks were reddening in embarrassment; as soon as he mastered magic, Germany swore he would jinx Prussia and America for that matter, he'd turn them into frogs or some other disgusting creature, the thought of this gave Germany slight happiness during his utter mortification, there was also the fact that he currently had Italy clinging on his waist, who was constantly apologising for "making Germany pretty." Prussia had finally composed himself and was currently arguing with Austria, over _Hungary? _The Hungarian Nation had barely noticed as she was chasing France around with her frying pan, he had probably made some obscene comment whilst standing next to her. The Nordics were sitting around the table playing "Go Fish" and by the looks of it and the sounds of self-praise, Denmark was winning, which resulted in Norway strangling him everytime he opened his rather loud mouth.

England watched the scene in the meeting room with disinterest, he glanced at the clock, it was 10:30, if they didn't hurry then they would be late. He turned to America who had left the other Nations to argue by themselves, "Have you got everything ready, git?"

America pouted and then he smiled, "Yeah! I got everything ready Iggy, the hero's always prepared, see?" He then pointed over to his luggage which was about twice the size of everybody else's and the suitcase had mini American flag stickers printed all over it. England sighed, _very inconspicuous there, America. _He wondered whether he'd be able to last the year without killing anybody; probably not.

England forced himself to smile, which made him look constipated. "Well done, America. I guess we'd best all leave now." The pair looked around the room at the current chaos, that was going to be a hard task. They were interrupted from their thoughts by Russia popping up between them, "Getting them to leave is going to be hard, da?" He smiled, oblivious to the American who had jumped about a mile high when the Russian had just randomly turned up.

England, also surprised by the Russian's sudden appearance, winced. "Yes, it is going to be bloody hard work, almost as hard as getting America to eat his vegetables when he was younger." America blushed, and England continued. "I think that we should take an area each and get everyone to shut up and get ready, agreed?" The other two Nations nodded and they each set off to a section of the room.

America took the far left where he found Hungary, France, Prussia, Austria and Canada. He crossed his arms and attempted to look mature, which wasn't really working. "Hey, you guys! Iggy says we have to leave now or we're going to be late, so stop being silly and let's go."

"I wasn't being immature." America turned to his twin, and grinned. "Good to know, bro! Go over there then, Iggy's waiting." Canada left, and France followed him.

This left Austria, Prussia and Hungary. The two males were still arguing over the female Nation who, judging by the white knuckles that were tightly attached to her frying pan, did not appreciate being fought over. "Guys! We gotta go to magic school now!" This gained no response from the bickering Nations. "Hey, Austria, Prussia, can't you continue your competition for Hungary's love later?"

_This _gained a response from the trio; Hungary just looked embarrassed as she raced off to join the others, who were now waiting at the door, America gulped as the other two turned to glare at him, "America, that was _so _not awesome! Besides, I was totally winning and I don't even want to go to this stupid magic school anyway." He whined, before stomping off, Austria just scoffed and followed the direction of the Prussian.

By the time America reached the door, everyone else was ready to leave. "What took you so long, git?" America rolled his eyes, "Don't even go there, let's just say that Hungary has some unwanted attention." England cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue it, the Nations finally left and headed towards the station.

* * *

***Time Skip to King's Cross Station***

The seventeen Nations arrived at the station, miraculously early, they actually had five minutes to spare. England forced everyone to a stop when they reached the wall between platforms nine and ten. "So, what platform is it?" Spain chirped, glancing around the station in an attempt to spot any young witches or wizards.

"It's on platform nine and three quarters. We have to run through this wall." He stepped back, positioning his luggage trolley in front of him and prepared himself for the sprint at the wall.

America laughed and a few of the other Nations joined in, England had finally lost it. "Dude, are you freaking insane? There's no such thing as a platform nine and three quarters and besides you'll hurt yourself by running into the wall! Come on Iggy, I thought you were smart!"

Norway crossed his arms and sighed, "America, you're as stupid as Denmark, England's going to be fine, the wall's magic, it'll let him through."

Sweden grunted in agreement, "M'g'c c'n d' 'nth'ng" Everyone stared at him in confusion, "He means magic can do anything!" Finland chirped happily. The other Nations "ahh-ed" in understanding and turned their attention back to England.

"Right then, I'll run through and you guys will follow me, got it?" The Nations, albeit hesitantly, nodded. "Okay then.." England braced himself and sped towards the wall, the Nations winced and prepared themselves for England's inevitable harsh impact against the wall, but he just disappeared, it was a blink and you'll miss it moment.

"IGGY!" America pushed forward and glared at the wall, "Dude, don't worry the hero's coming!" He sped towards the wall and disappeared through it the same way that England had. The Nations watched America's display of affection and they decided that it was safe to run through the wall.

They each took it in turns until Spain and Romano were the only two on the Muggle side of the station. "You ready Roma?" Spain turned to look at Romano, an expression of concern was etched on his features. Romano exhaled deeply; "Course I am, bastard, it's just a wall. I'll go first; I don't want to be left on my own." Romano sped towards Romano sped towards and disappeared, like the others did. Spain braced himself and followed pursuit; he wished that sometimes Romano wouldn't be so bloody tsundere.

* * *

All of the Nations had successfully managed to pass through the wall and had now arrived at platform nine and three quarters where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. England turned to the group, "Okay, now we will all have to go and find compartments to sit in, so we'll be a bit separated, but that doesn't matter. Remember, only use our human names, we have to keep our identities a secret, it's vital that no one finds out who we really are." The Nations nodded and they went off into their separate groups as they went to board the train.

England ended up in a group with America and Canada, and they scoured the aisle for an empty compartment, England was just about to give up and sit in a compartment with a bunch of scowling Slytherins when America cried out, "Iggy, I found our friends from earlier!" England followed America, wondering who these ominous "friends from earlier" could be. They reached the compartment and England saw the familiar faces of the three teenagers they had briefly met in Diagon Alley. England vaguely remembered Canada introducing them as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Canada's softy spoken voice asked the question that England was just about to ask. The boy with the black hair, Harry, smiled at the Canadian, "Sure! You guys can sit here. There's plenty of space." The three Nations took the spaces available and England closed the compartment door on the way in. "Thanks, terribly sorry to bother you, but could you fill us in on Hogwarts? We're transfers and we don't really know much about the school." America and Canada both nodded in agreement, keen to learn about the school that they would be attending for the year. Hermione began to talk about the houses and the history of the school, keen to show off her knowledge to the three new students. The "lesson" lasted throughout the entire journey and both Ron and America had to be woken up as they had both grown bored due to their short attention spans. The six students got off the train, with their luggage and waited at the platform for further instructions.

"Transfers an' firs' years over 'ere!" A booming voice yelled across the platform and the three Nations turned to see a giant with a lantern standing on the edge of the platform. Hermione turned to the three new students and smiled, "Don't worry, that's just Hagrid, he's very friendly, he'll take you to Hogwarts. I guess we'll leave you now then. We'll see you at the feast, hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor! See you guys later!" Ron and Harry waved at the Nations and the Golden Trio walked off. England sighed and grabbed America, who grabbed Canada and the Nations walked over to where Hagrid was, the other Nations had already arrived.

Hagrid looked over to the platform, "Is that everyone?" He looked back again and saw that everyone had gone. "Yep, right then let's go." He led them over to a lake where several little boats were docked, ready to take the students over to Hogwarts. "First years have four to a boat, fourth years take three."

Most of the Nations made it across the lake perfectly fine. However, Austria had immediately wanted to share a boat with Hungary, and Prussia, not wanting to miss out, had also shared the boat. This caused several arguments and the boat had begun to rock, it rocked so much that Austria actually fell into the lake, causing Prussia and the other members of the BTT to laugh so much that tears were forming. Luckily for Austria, he was quickly pulled out of the lake by Hungary so he didn't drown.

* * *

The students arrived at Hogwarts Castle in no time and the Nations were momentarily taken aback by the splendour of the school, they didn't have long to gape as they were ushered in by Professor McGonagall. The Nations and the first students were led to the Hallway entrance and McGonagall turned to them, "Alright, you are all going to be sorted into your houses now, first years will go first." The anxious first years were taken into the Hall and sorted, and soon after it was the Nations turn to be sorted. "Come on then transfers, it's your turn to be sorted, Dumbledore's already informed the students that you are all joining us. We'll go in alphabetical order, you sit on the chair, put the hat on and it will tell you what house you will be in."

McGonagall led the Nations into the hall and pulled out a scroll, she began to read out the Nations, one by one, using their human names, of course.

"_Beilschmidt, Gilbert"_

Prussia sauntered towards the chair and placed the hat on his head, "So, what house is my awesomeness in?" The hat seemed to be taking a while, "Come on you stupid hat, I am the awesome Prussia, decide already."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Beilschmidt, Ludwig"_

Germany freed himself from Italy's grasp, yet again, and walked over to the chair, he placed the hat on his head. "Please don't put me in the same house in mein bruder…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Germany smiled at took his place at the table where they appeared to be wearing red.

"_Bondevik, Lukas"_

Norway strode to the chair and yanked the hat on his head. "I really don't care…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Bonnefoy, Francis"_

France yanked on the hat and frowned, "This hat makes my hair look ugly…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Braginski, Ivan"_

Russia was smiling as he crossed the room to chair, he placed the hat on his head, and swung his legs in the air, as he waited for the hat to make a decision. "I don't really mind what you choose."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Carriedo Fernandez, Antonio"_

Spain skipped across the room to the chair and pulled the hat on, "I want to be in the friendly house!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Edelstein, Roderich"_

Austria, still dripping wet, stomped across the room to the chair and forcibly yanked on the hat, "If you put me in the same house as that demon douche then I swear-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Héderváry, Elizaveta"_

Hungary walked over and placed the hat on her head. "Can you put me in a different house to Austria and Prussia? I'd hate to cause an argument."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Honda, Kiku"_

Japan sat in the chair and gently pulled the hat on his head, "How do you talk? It is very different."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Jones, Alfred F."_

America practically sped across the room in his haste to be sorted. He yanked the hat on his head, "Can I be in the hero house? Pleeeease?" The hat actually sighed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Kirkland, Arthur"_

England sighed as he headed towards the chair, being sorted felt like he was immediately being labelled, he didn't like that, he knew he was going to be placed in Slytherin, he had a dark past and he knew he could be classed as cunning and ambitious. He pulled the hat on "Let's just get this straight, I'm not evil."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

England practically leapt out of his seat and ran to join America and the Gryffindor table.

"_Kohler, Matthias"_

Denmark waltzed over to the chair and placed the hat on his head. "Am I gonna be in the same house as Norge?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Oxenstierna, Berwald"_

Sweden walked over to the chair and grunted at the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Steilsson, Emil"_

Iceland sat in the chair and plopped the hat on his head, "Whatever."

"SLYTHERIN!"

_"Väinämöinen, Tino"_

Finland merrily walked over to the chair and placed the hat on his head, "Hello talking hat! I am very looking forward to magic school."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Vargas, Feliciano"_

Italy bounced over to the chair and put the hat on. "Ve~ Can I be in a nice house?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Vargas, Lovino"_

Romano marched over and grabbed the hat, yanking it on his head. He knew he wasn't going to be in the same house as Spain or his brother. "Fuck you, fuck this, fuck it."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh." He went over to the Hufflepuff table and sat in between Spain and Italy, silently content with his house.

"_Wang, Yao"_

China walked to the chair and placed on the hat, he was fed up of this school already. "Just hurry up and choose."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Williams, Matthew" _

Canada walked to the chair timidly, not wanting to cause a fuss. He placed the hat on his head and waited for the hat to make a decision. "Hm… You're a tricky one, Matthew…" Canada practically jumped out of his seat, "Wait, you know who I am?" The hat laughed, "Yes, of course I know who you are Canada… Hmm, you are tricky, you have many different traits."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Canada walked over to the Ravenclaw table, still slightly shocked that he had been recognised.

All of the Nations had been sorted and the typical applause broke out. England looked around and noticed all of his fellow Nation friends, he was pretty pleased with his sorting, he was in the house known for its bravery and courage, he felt complimented. The Hall went quiet and England saw that Dumbledore, the headmaster, was about to give a speech. He turned to America and smiled, they would be sharing a dorm for the entire year,maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the sorting! What did you guys think of their houses?**

**I think that they work… **

**Also, I'm thinking of running a little Canada X Luna fluff ship during this, thoughts? **

**If you're feeling generous then follow, favourite and review! :D**

**EDIT: Holy maple, I forgot Finland :'( I've put him in now, though!**

**ANOTHER EDIT: So, I forgot Finland and then I put his sorting in the wrong place. *sighs* Sorry Finny :3**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS.**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The Great Hall of Hogwarts had gone into silence as they saw that Dumbledore was about to speak; America wished that the old man would get on with it, the Nation was starving, it must've been at least five hours since he'd had a burger, and he assumed that once this boring dude finished talking he'd finally be allowed to eat. He glanced around the Hall, trying to see which houses his fellow Nations had been placed in, he hadn't really listened to the sorting, he'd been too distracted by his surroundings. The Sorting Hat appeared to be quite good at its job, America observed, everyone seemed to be pretty much in the right house. He then caught a glimpse of a tall student with a scarf sitting at the yellow table. _Wait, is that Russia? _America squinted at the teenager, yep that was definitely Russia. _Isn't Hufflepuff the nice house? _America took back what he had said earlier; maybe the Sorting Hat wasn't so good at its job after all.

"Hello? Alfred, I'm talking to you, you git." An annoyed England was waving his hands in front of the American's face.

"I think he's daydreaming…" Germany who was sitting opposite America began to click his fingers in front of the American's face, in the hope of drawing his attention.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Denmark, who was sitting to the left of America scooted closer, and yelled in his ear, "McDonalds is out of business and it's closing forever!"

The American Nation practically leapt out of his seat, "What?!" America glared at Denmark who was laughing. "Dude, that is not funny."

England rolled his eyes, "Oh, for God's sake Matthias did you really have to make that much noise?"

Denmark sent England a look that said; _Screw you, I used to be a Viking. _But all he said was, "You're welcome." He then turned around and began flirting with one of the many females at the Gryffindor table, unaware of the glare he was receiving from his fellow Nordic who was situated at the Slytherin table.

Denmark wasn't the only one who was receiving attention from the Slytherin table, Prussia was currently attempting to listen to France's ramblings about God-knows-what. However, his attempt wasn't going very well as he was too busy staring at the Hungarian Nation who was currently twirling her frying pan(how she got it there was beyond Prussia ) and talking to Germany to notice him.

"Gilbert, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" France snapped, if there was one thing he hated most of all it was being ignored, he momentarily thought about what it must be like to be Canada and shuddered.

Prussia drew his gaze away from Hungary at the sound of his friend's harsh tone, he turned to face his French pal, "Yeah, something about…wine and cheese?"

Prussia immediately winced, now he'd just made it _so obvious _that he hadn't been listening.

Frances's scowl immediately turned into a smile at his friend's statement; "Oh, you were listening! Anyway…" He then went on to give a lecture on how French wine was far more superior than any other wine (especially British wine), much to Prussia's distaste.

* * *

Dumbledore observed the Hall with a vague feeling of annoyance. He'd been standing at his podium for about five minutes now and the students were still being noisy and not paying any attention to him. He suspected that it had something to do with the new "transfers", they'd seemed to cause quite a stir among the regular Hogwarts students. What irked Dumbledore even more was the fact that he actually had an important announcement to make, he needed to tell the students about the Triwizard Tournament, he'd even arranged for Barty Crouch Sr. to explain the rules to the students. He tapped the podium again as he tried to grab the student's attention.

"Can everyone be quiet for a minute?" No response, nobody had noticed.

"Students, please." Still no response.

"SILENCE!" No-one turned his way, though a distinct cry of "I'm the Hero!" was heard from the Gryffindor table.

Luckily, the weather solved his problem; (Dumbledore considered this ironic seeing as British weather has a tendency to ruin everything.) the magical ceiling of the Great Hall transformed into dark and threatening thunderclouds and bolts of lightning that seemed to come from the heavens shot out across the ceiling. As expected, the students of Hogwarts panicked, Dumbledore was just about to pull out his wand, but someone beat him to it. He whipped around and saw that Allistor Moody had been the man to beat him to it, Dumbledore smiled at him to show his gratitude and turned back to his students who were now completely silent, expressions of confusion and bewilderment lined their faces.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I shall start my speech." Dumbledore began, noticing that the students now looked slightly guilty.

"This year is a very important year for both the students and the school, for this is the year of the Triwizard Tournament." A few murmurs were heard throughout the Hall, mainly from the older students who would know what the Triwizard Tournament was.

Dumbledore continued; "The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three different schools within the wizarding community. These schools are Beauxbatons, Durmstang and, of course, Hogwarts. This year it is our turn to host this tournament. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang shall be staying at our school for the duration of this Tournament."

This time a loud cluster of excited chatter was heard around the Hall, and Dumbledore had to fight back a smile; he too, was excited for this tournament that would, hopefully, bring the Wizarding community together.

The other two schools had already arrived and Dumbledore was eager to let them in; "Now, please give a warm welcome to the students of Beauxbatons."

The girls of Beauxbatons skipped along the Hall, their short skirts ruffling behind them, Dumbledore noted that nearly every male in the Hall was staring longingly at the girls, the Slytherin transfer that Dumbledore knew as France, was practically drooling and his albino friend wasn't much better.

Dumbledore greeted Madame Maxime, and the students of Beauxbatons sat at the tables with the Hogwarts students, who once again, would not shut up.

"Settle down, please!" They settled, much to Dumbledore's amazement. "Now, please give another warm welcome to the students of Durmstang!"

The Durmstang students entered, in perfect syncronisation with one another, Dumbledore shook Karakoff's hand and the Bulgarian students sat down, nothing too flashy about it.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together; "Now that we have the welcomes out of the way, let's get on with the rules. Mister Barty Crouch, from the Ministry, has come all this way to explain them to you." Dumbledore beckoned Barty forward and sat down, he took a _long _drink of wine, he needed it.

* * *

As Barty Crouch Sr. explained the rules of the tournament, America bounced up and down in his seat, "Did you hear what he said? If you win the tournament thingy- you'll be a Hero! Oh, Artie, I should put my name in the cuppy thing! I wanna be a Hero!" America's blue eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I also heard the part where he said the tournament was dangerous and could lead to death. Alfred, there is no way that you are entering that. Besides, it's a goblet, not a cup." England huffed, rolling his eyes.

America pouted, "But I wanna be a Hero! Come on Artie..." He whined, tugging on England's robes.

England crossed his arms and pulled the same expression that a stern father would give his son, "No, Alfred. There is no way I am letting you do that! Also, didn't you listen to a word that man said? You're not even allowed to enter the tournament until you turn seventeen, and we're _fourteen, _remember? Don't you think that it would arouse some sort of suspicion?"

America frowned and tried to keep his voice low as he whispered, "But, we're not actually fourteen are we? We're, like, hundreds of years old, _duh." _

"Alfred , you are not putting your name in that goblet, _and that is final." _

America's eyes narrowed and his voice rose in volume, "I don't care what you say Arthur! I'm America; I can do what I want!"

Hermione who, unsurprisingly, had been eavesdropping on the Nations conversation turned to the arguing pair, a confused look plain on her face.

"Excuse me, did you just say that you're America, as in the country?"

"Ameri_can_, he said he was American." England blurted out before America could say something stupid, which knowing the American would have been inevitable.

"Hmm…" Hermione stared at the pair before turning back to Ron and Harry.

"That was bloody close."

"_Way _to close."

* * *

With the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament out of the way, Dumbledore finally let the Welcome Feast begin. Food appeared on the table, to the delight of the Nations, the Nations were all so hungry that they dismissed the fact that the food was British, (well, all apart from America who received a "My food's fine, you git" from an angry Englishman.)

When the food appeared…so did the ghosts, much to America's horror. As soon as Nearly- Headless Nick appeared America leapt out of his seat and landed directly into the lap of the disgruntled British Nation.

"Dude, ohmygosh, there's ghosts; I don't like this magic school anymore!" America wailed.

England sighed; he had to put up with this for an entire year.

* * *

When the Feast was over, the Prefects of each house rose and began to head to their respective dormitories, the Nations noticed this and followed suit, all apart from Italy who was determined to find Germany so that he could wish the Nation goodnight and he needed to ask Germany something important.

Spotting a familiar newly turned teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes and red robes, Italy skipped over and grabbed the Nation in a tight hug, much to Germany's embarrassment.

"Ve~ Ger- I mean, Luddy! I found you, I was looking for ages, I wanted to say goodnight to you!" The smaller Nation beamed up at Germany.

"Yeah, Feliciano, that's nice. Err… I have to go now, the Gryffindor's are leaving, goodnight Feli…" Germany unwrapped himself from the Italian's hold and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Germany waited.

"I just wanted to know… are you going to put your name in the Goblet?" Italy began to twiddle his thumbs as if he was nervous.

Germany's eyes shifted, "I don't know…maybe, why?"

At this, Italy threw himself at the German; "No! I don't want you to! Didn't you hear what that man said? You could die and I don't want you to die! That'd be horrible and I'd have to go to your funeral and I'd cry and cry and Romano would yell at me! It'd be horrible and.."

Germany interrupted before Italy could ramble any further; "Feli, stop it. If it means that much to you then I won't put myself forward… I…I didn't know that you cared so much. I promise I won't put myself forward, okay?"

Italy nodded and Germany smiled to himself, the Italian Nation had overlooked the fact that Germany couldn't _actually _die, but he didn't want to upset Italy any further by pointing this out.

"Ugh, how pathetic, look at that snivelling Italian _brat_, why are you crying? Did they run out of pasta for the 'ickle baby..?" A voice sneered from behind Germany.

Germany whipped around to see a Slytherin teenager, about the same "age" as them, he had blonde slicked back hair similar to Germany's and he was flanked by two other teenagers, one fat, one lean, both ugly.

The Nation was about to snap at the rotten brat, but he had already walked away. Italy, clearly upset by the Slytherin's actions, broke their embrace.

"Goodnight, Luddy." The Italian walked away, tears still in his amber eyes.

"Goodnight, Feli…" But, the Nation was already gone.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was awash with sound as they welcomed the new transfer students, the Prefects had to yell over the noise to get their housemates to go to their beds.

Hungary said her goodnight to the boys and made her way to her dorm with Hermione, leaving the male Nations to troop to their own dorm.

"Did you guys see Snape at the Feast? He seemed shifty…" Harry said, as he clambered into his bed.

"Oh, Snape always seems shifty to you, Harry." Neville reasoned.

"That's because he's a creep." Ron retaliated.

The four Nations listened with interest as the boys began to have a discussion about their apparently horrible potions professor.

"Ah, I doubt he's that bad, lads." Denmark joked, though they did sound like they were exaggerating.

"Ha! Wait 'til you meet him…" Seamus trailed off, he had fallen asleep mid-sentence.

"Does he do that often?" England enquired; one of his messy eyebrows was raised in slight surprise.

"Meh, it's Seamus." Dean shrugged and the other young wizards agreed.

All of the boys were now in bed and they muttered their goodnights, one by one they began to fall asleep until there were only two people left awake.

"Hey… Artie are ya' still awake?"

"Well, I am _now, _you git." He huffed, even though he had been awake the whole time.

America didn't respond and there was silence.

"Well, what do you want?"

America turned to the side so that his face was muffled by his pillow, "I'm sorry about earlier…"

England smirked in the darkness, "What was that, Alfred? I didn't quite catch that…"

America lifted up his head so that he could speak louder, " I said I'm sorry about earlier!

"Hum, thought so." He turned to his side, about to go to sleep, and then he had a sudden afterthought.

"So, does this mean you're not putting your name in the goblet?"

A pause, then; "Nope."

England scrunched up his eyes in frustration and sighed, "Fine thought so… Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight Artie!"

* * *

The Ravenclaw house didn't need much encouragement to get to bed; they were all tired and the next day would be the official beginning of the school year as they would have lessons tomorrow.

The Nations followed the Prefect's directions and headed to their dorm to find that the other boys were already there.

"So… whereabouts are you guys from?" Terry Boot asked, the question was obviously directed at the Nations.

"I am from Japan; my name is Kiku, in case you have forgotten." Japan bowed stiffly and got into his bed.

"My homeland is China! Also, I am Yao!" The Chinese teen told the Ravenclaw wizards before getting into bed.

"I'm from Canada, my name's Matthew." Canada smiled softly, shrugged and climbed into bed.

"Sw'd'n. M'ss'ng my w'f'." Sweden looked sad, well as sad as Sweden could possibly look, he flopped onto his bed.

"What did he say?" Michael asked.

"He said he's from Sweden and he's missing his wife." Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

"What? You get used to it after a while." Estonia said breezily before sitting on his bed.

"Oh, and I'm Eduard, from Estonia."

"What's up with grumpy over there?" Anthony tilted his head, showing that he was indicating to Austria.

"Oh, he's just upset because he's been separated from his one true love."

Austria glared at Estonia whilst the three Ravenclaw wizards looked on. " I am not upset over _that._ I'm upset because so far I haven't seen a piano."

"That's what I meant…" Estonia's eyes glittered with mischief and his lips curled into a smile. "_Oh, _or _did I? _How are you feeling about the fact that Elizaveta has been placed in a different house to you?"

Austria merely scoffed and got into bed muttering, "_I_ am _not _in love."

Estonia turned to the three non-Nations, "That's Roderich, he's from Austria and he's lovesick."

"_I am not." _

"He is." Estonia stage whispered and then got into bed.

Everybody said their goodnights and soon the Ravenclaw dorm was silent.

* * *

"Why were you talking to that Potato Bastard, anyway?" Romano demanded of his little brother.

"I just needed to check something, that's all!" Italy chirped.

The Nations, along with the other Hufflepuff fourth years were getting ready for bed.

"Ugh, will you guys just _shut up _already?" Ernie Macmillan moaned whilst throwing the covers over himself.

"Ernie, these students are new. Can't you just be nice for once?" Justin Finch-Fletchley scolded his fellow Hufflepuff.

"_Ugh." _Ernie turned over and tried to get some sleep.

Despite his friend's pessimism, Justin grinned; "Just ignore him, so tell me about yourselves. Where are you guys from? What are your names? I wasn't paying much attention in the Sorting…"

Ever optimistic, Spain was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Antonio, I'm from Spain!"

Justin nodded, "What about you?" He asked, pointing to Romano.

"Lovino. From Italy."

"Lovi! Don't be so rude." Spain nudged Romano, "I'm sorry, he's awkward around people."

"Don't apologise for me, Tomato Bastard!" Romano yelled, making both Italy and Justin flinch.

Spain merely shrugged and held his arms up in an "I surrender" gesture.

Finland smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Tino. I'm from Finland!"

"My turn now, I am Ivan, from Russia. We shall be friends, yes?" He smiled his typical childlike smile and Justin felt compelled to nod.

"I am Feliciano, also from Italy! Lovino is my fratello!" Italy bounced up and down, Draco's cruel words had been forgotten.

A couple of seconds later Justin yawned.

"I'm beat; I'm going to bed now."

A chorus of "Me too" sounded around the Hufflepuff dorm

The goodnights were spoken and the Hufflepuffs fell asleep, sort of eager for the new day.

* * *

"Why do we have to have transfers in our house anyway?" Nott grumbled to his fellow Slytherins.

"Could be worse, we could have the Pasta lovers in our house as well." Crabbe muttered and Goyle was inclined to agree with him.

"For God's sake, this whole thing is ridiculous, transfers in our fourth year? The year of the Triwizard Tournament too, Dumbledore really has lost it." Draco announced to the Slytherin boys and they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh look, here come the losers now." Goyle said, stating the obvious.

The Nations had _finally _made their way to their dorm, with no help from any of the Prefects, they were all tired and they just wanted to go to bed.

"Seriously, shut up. The awesome me is not in the mood for you jerks." Prussia snapped as he yanked back his covers, ready for bed.

Norway and Iceland calmly got into their beds and tried to get to sleep, if there were to be an argument they didn't want to be involved.

"Gilbert is right, do you guys have to be so mean?" France complained, copying his friend and sliding into bed.

Draco scoffed, "Hey, Gilbert, you better not try anything on with me." The other Slytherin boys knew where this was going and they laughed.

Prussia felt his body tense up, "Excuse me?" Red eyes stared into calculating grey ones.

"You heard me, since your brother is obviously gay with that pasta loving _freak_; I assume that you are too. After all, isn't it genetic?" Draco's obnoxious voice increased in its harshness and the laughter in the room also increased.

"Right, that's it!"

"Gilbert, don-"

But it was too late, Prussia had leapt off his bed and had Draco pinned to the wall, much to the bewilderment of the other fourth years.

"Number One: Don't say stuff about my brother. Number Two: Don't _ever _pick on innocent Feliciano like that, you scumbag and Number Three: I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't _ever _try it on with you. Frankly, you're disgusting and I'd rather try it on with my buddy Francis over here, he has fabulous hair."

"Thanks, Gil."

"No problem, buddy." He let go of Draco; "Do you understand?"

"Y-You're crazy." Draco's voice had risen in pitch.

Prussia flashed a toothy grin, "Yep, and don't you forget it."

He sauntered over to his bed, but honestly he was drained. _Who knew that magic school would be so exhausting?_

Needless to say, no goodnights were uttered in the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I have been SUPER busy and I've been suffering from major writer's block. Hence, the crappy chapter. **

**But, it's a long one so I hope that sorta makes up for it :D**

**In reference to the Hufflepuff snippet, Russia X Canada is not going to be a ship in this fic ( unless you guys want it to be, I don't mind…) but, I do want them to have a bromance! **

**Also, I want to apologise for the substantial amount of America in this chapter, but he is like **_**the **_**main character of this fic so it's kinda necessary. **

**Anyway, until next time!  
*salutes***

**EDIT: Thanks to a reviewer pointing it out, I realised that I hadn't mentioned the whole ages thingy, so it has now been edited in! **

**Review if you want to!**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **

.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**A/N: I realised that I made a mistake in the last chapter- I placed Matthew in the Hufflepuff dorm room instead of the Ravenclaw room. *hits self* I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry if that confused anyone. He is, in fact, in Ravenclaw. (Sorry again! Force of habit, that Canadian is just so nice…) **

**Also, this fic has an **_**alternate ending- **_**there is no Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament. Oh, and the houses will have separate lessons instead of students/houses being mixed. This chapter is going to have the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lessons, as I need to involve their characters more. *Shrugs* I am a lazy writer.**

* * *

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and the Great Hall was abuzz with chatter; students were discussing their horrible new timetables, first-years were worrying about their new professors and the Triwizard Tournament was the main topic of many discussions around the room.

"We need to talk."

America and England looked up from their food to see Hermione standing over them, flanked by Harry and Ron- neither of them looked like they wanted to be there.

"Sure thing, Hermione!" America beamed, and gestured for her to sit down.

The Golden Trio sat down; Ron grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth, whilst Hermione tried to think of a way to state what was on her mind without insulting the two transfers.

"So, we don't really know a lot about you." She began, "Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from England and Alfred's from America." England replied hesitantly, he had heard about Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. He knew that she was going somewhere with this.

She nodded, "And how about Elizaveta, Ludwig and Matthias? Where are they from?"

England began to fiddle with his robes as he felt everyone's eyes on him, America included. He felt cornered, picked on.

"Elizaveta's from Hungary, Ludwig's from Germany and Matthias is from Denmark."

Hermione "hummed" and brushed her bushy hair behind her ears, "So, how do you all know each other?"

"Well, we all got special application to Hogwarts through scholarships, we had to go on a brief training programme to learn the basics of magic so we were all put together so we could train with each other." America replied, looking confident of his quickly-thought answer.

Hermione looked sceptical and was about to say something else when Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "We should get to class, we don't want to be late, right?"

Hermione sighed and the Golden Trio left the Great Hall and headed to class.

"What was that about?" America asked, stuffing his face with bacon.

"She's smart, that one, we're going to have to be careful around her. She, along with Ronald, helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Oh, Mouldyshorts? Yeah, I've heard of him. No wonder he's evil, he has a stupid name."

"Mouldyshorts? It's _Voldemort, _idiot! The darkest wizard of our age." England replied, his caterpillar like eyebrows furrowing wildly as he talked.

"What was all that about?"

America and England looked up again to see Germany, Hungary and Denmark. All three of them had slightly worried expressions.

"It's Hermione, she's suspects something's different about us."

"Well, she wouldn't be wrong!" Hungary chimed.

"Yes, but that's hardly a good thing, Elizaveta." Germany reasoned.

"Guys, you do know that we're the only students in the hall? Something tells me that we're late." Denmark helpfully pointed out, five minutes after he'd noticed.

"Oh, bollocks!" England exclaimed before leaping up, a startled America following suit.

"What lesson do we have?" England asked Germany.

"Potions, with Professor Snape." Germany replied, naturally he had already memorised the whole timetable.

"Double bollocks!" England exclaimed, now looking more panicked. "Let's go! We can't be late!" All five Gryffindors sped off in the direction of the potions classroom, knowing that they were going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

_**~Lesson with the Ravenclaws~**_

Unlike the Gryffindor nations, the Ravenclaw transfers had made it to their lessons on time, which was lucky for them as their lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

They filed in to the classroom and sat down at their desks, the nations were particularly nervous as they had no experience with magic and they knew that something could easily go wrong. Many of the nations were relieved that Italy wasn't in their class.

McGonagall welcomed the class; spoke briefly about what they were going to learn and gave a demonstration of what she wanted the others to do by the end of the lesson.

She had stood in front of the classroom and flicked her wand at a champagne glass that was placed on a stool, muttered an incantation and the champagne glass had transformed into a boring old mug, much to the disappointed sighs of the students.

"Now, I know that this is a boring one but it's an easy start to the year." McGonagall announced to the class, aware that the nations had practically no experience of magic.

"_Easy?" _scoffed Austria, _"How on Earth is that easy?"_

"Why, don't think you can handle it Music Man?" Estonia asked a smirk on his face.

"Now, now, Mister Von Bock, if you think it's that easy then you can come and give us a demonstration." When Estonia didn't move she beckoned him forward, "Come on, Eduard. We don't have all day."

Estonia got up from his seat, all too aware of Austria's smug expression and stood by the stool. McGonagall gestured for him to get on with it so Estonia got out his wand, muttered the same incantation McGonagall had used earlier and the champagne glass turned into a plain mug. Estonia did the spell perfectly. He grinned, proud of himself and sauntered back to his seat next to Austria.

"Show-off." The Austrian muttered.

Professor McGonagall handed out champagne glasses to each student and they all began attempting to turn their glasses into mugs. By the end of the lesson, every student in the class had managed to successfully turn their glasses into mugs.

"How the hell did you do that?" Terry Boot screeched at the Canadian he was sitting next to.

"I don't know…It just sorta happened?" The Canadian questioned, he'd been one of the first students to successfully complete the lesson and he'd grown bored so he'd been messing around with the champagne glass and in front of him was a plate of hot pancakes (complete with maple syrup of course).

"Mister Williams, change the pancakes back please." McGonagall said sternly.

"Aww, but I wanted to eat the-"

"Change it back"

Canada sighed before changing the pancakes back to the champagne glass. He really wanted those pancakes.

Sweden sat in the corner of the room, he was depressed. Well, as depressed as Sweden can be anyway.

"Are you alright, Berwald?" Japan enquired, slightly worried for the Nordic.

"Yeah, you look kind of down!" China commented.

"M'ss'ng m' w'f'. W'nt F'nl'nd." The two Asian nations just smiled softly.

"Don't worry Berwald, you'll see Tino soon." Japan assured him.

"Kiku's right! You'll be reunited with your wife soon."

Sweden only sighed; _Stupid magic school, keeping married couples apart. _

After fifteen minutes of boredom, due to the Ravenclaws finishing the task early, they were finally dismissed. The transfers all headed to the library, keen to catch up on the previous four years of magic that they'd missed.

* * *

_**~Lesson with the Hufflepuffs~**_

"I swear to God if that creepy bastard stares at me one more time…" Romano hissed to a typically bubbly Spain as they headed to the Divination classroom.

"Oh, don't be silly Lovi~ He's not doing anything wrong." Spain chirped.

"Don't you find it hard to be so damn happy all of the time?" Romano grumbled as they began to ascend the steps, they were just behind Finland, Italy and Russia.

"No, being happy is fun! You should try it Lovi!"

Romano didn't answer and settled for mumbling about "stupid tomato bastards."

They walked into the classroom to be greeted by a very odd looking woman who introduced herself as Professor Trelawney; she had round glasses that made her eyes look wider than they actually were and frizzy brown hair that gave her the impression of someone who had been electrocuted.

For their first Divination lesson Professor Trelawney had decided that they were going to read each other's tea leaves. They all had to pair up, Spain went with Romano, Italy went with Finland and Russia was forced to go with Ernie Macmillan despite the protests of both participants.

"So, Feliciano what does it say?" Finland asked, curious as to what lay in his tea leaves.

Italy scrunched up his eyes in concentration, "Um, I don't know. They're in a funny shape…" He paused, trying to think. "Oh, I know! They seem to be in the shape of a sleigh. Like a Santa sleigh!" He announced, proud of himself.

"Really?" Finland asked, "Can I see?" Italy nodded and passed the cup over to Finland who beamed.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! So, does the book have anything about Santa sleighs?"

Italy looked at the book contents and frowned, "Nope, how weird! It doesn't say anything at all about Santa sleighs."

Finland leant back in his chair, disappointed that his hadn't worked properly. "So, what does that say about me?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I know!" Italy replied happily. "It means you like Christmas!"

"I do like Christmas!" Finland smiled, "Your turn, Feliciano!"

The two nations with the use of the tea leaves discovered that Finland likes Christmas whilst Italy likes pasta. They could've made this connection without the tea leaves but they were either too happy or oblivious to care.

* * *

"So, what does this stupid pipe mean?" Ernie asked, scowling at the mug and then scowling at the book that hadn't provided any answers.

Russia grabbed the mug, and beamed, "Ah, that's the metal pipe of pain!" He announced, smiling childishly at Ernie.

"Pipe of pain?" Ernie sneered, "What kind of name is that?"

"Don't mock the pipe." Russia said, "It's my favourite toy." Ernie noticed that a strange purple aura had begun to glow around the Russian and he cowered behind a table, whimpering.

Needless to say, they probably wouldn't work together again.

* * *

"Oh, Lovi, your leaves are in the shape of a tomato!" Spain practically squealed at the Italian nation.

Said Italian scowled, "Let me see that, bastard." He grabbed the mug.

"See, it's a tomato!"

Romano blushed, "I can see that, bastard."

"Hello fratello! Hello Toni!"

Italy had already finished with his work so he decided to go and bother his brother.

"Oh, look Lovino, your leaves are in the shape of a tomato!"

Romano only glared at his brother, "Yes, we've already established that, idiot."

"That means you like tomatoes! Oh, and that you like Toni!" Italy, who can never read the atmosphere, chirped.

Romano's face turned a bright red, "How the hell does it mean that, you bastard?"

Spain chuckled, "Now you've gone as red as a tomato too! Aw, Lovi, that's so adorable."

"Leave me alone, you bastards!" Romano screeched before storming out of the classroom. Luckily, right at that moment Professor Trelawney announced that the lesson was finished and the class was dismissed, giving Spain and Italy the opportunity to run after Romano and apologise, though it was hardly their fault that he was such a tsundere.

* * *

The first day of learning at Hogwarts was finally done and all of the nations were seated together to eat dinner. Romano was still silently angry with Italy and Spain was trying to cheer him up. The Gryffindor nations were trying to get over their lesson with Snape that had not gone well due to them being late and America opening his big mouth and making the situation a whole lot worse.

"So, Liz, how did your day go?" Prussia asked, an arm wrapped loosely around Hungary's shoulder causing Austria to involuntarily scoot closer to the female nation.

"Awful." Hungary shuddered. "Snape is horrible. Potions is horrible."

"Aww, that's too bad, Liz. My day was awesome just like me! I am awesome, you know."

Austria scoffed, "Yes, you have only told us about a million times."

"Oh, shut up and play the piano already!" Prussia yelled at the Austrian.

Austria glared in response and continued eating his food, apparently not in the mood to argue.

Italy, sensing the atmosphere for once, decided to strike up conversation with the rest of the nations, "So, this Triwizard Tournament is pretty cool, right?"

France flipped his hair, "If you count getting nearly getting killed for entertainment "fun" then yes I guess so."

"Hey, frog, why don't you enter?" England asked sarcastically.

France pretended to look offended, "Oh, Arthur you wound me!"

"Aren't you gonna enter Alfred? It sounds like your kind of thing, eh?" Canada whispered.

America only laughed, "I'm glad you recognise my heroism, Mattie! See, Iggy at least someone supports me!"

England frowned, "It's because I don't want you to get killed, Alfred or blow all our covers."

America pouted, "I'm not gonna do that, Arthur!"

"We don't want to take that chance, Alfred." Germany interrupted.

"Fine." America huffed, "I gotta go use the bathroom." America left the table and stormed off.

"What just happened?" Denmark, who was being nosey, asked England.

England only sighed and ignored Denmark's question.

Norway rolled his eyes and addressed England, "You do know he's not gone to the bathroom, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He can read people easily." Iceland answered for the Norwegian, "And he's right, Alfred's not going to the bathroom."

"That bloody wanker!" Arthur cried before running off to find the American.

* * *

America held the slip of paper in his hands as he stared at the Goblet, he didn't want to go against England's wishes but he _needed_ to prove himself. He needed to show that he was more than the little kid that England had raised, maybe then England would finally notice him the way America wanted to be noticed.

He stepped closer to the Goblet and held the slip of paper out with trembling fingers.

_Why was he so nervous? _

This tournament thing would be fine. Besides, he was a nation, they couldn't die. Prussia was a living proof of that. Anyway, he was America! The strongest nation in the world, he could handle some stupid contest.

Making a decision, he moved forward so that he was directly over the Goblet and he opened his hand. The piece of paper drifted as it floated downwards before landing in the Goblet.

America stepped back, knowing that there was no turning back now. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and left the room.

"Alfred!" America froze as he heard England's voice coming from directly behind him.

Smiling brightly, he turned to face his former guardian, "Hey, Artie!"

"Don't you "Hey Artie" me! What were you doing in that room?" His emerald eyes were practically ablaze with anger.

America rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh, IputmynameintheGobletofFire." He answered, really quickly in the hope that England didn't hear him.

"Say that again Alfred. Properly this time."

"Uh, I may or may not have _accidentally _put my name in the Goblet of Fire on the way to the bathroom…" America trailed off, not bothering to finish his excuse of an answer and prepared himself for the onslaught of British fury.

Instead he was met with something that made him feel even worse; disappointment. England's emerald eyes moved up to meet America's baby blues as he spoke.

"Alfred, I _told _you not to but you didn't listen, did you? Jesus Christ, Alfred what are you trying to prove? If you get chosen then you can put everyone in danger of being found out. But, you just don't care, do you? As long as you're the hero."

For once in his life America was speechless. "Uh, look don't worry, I probably won't even get picked." America knew that it was the wrong thing to say as England's eyes turned cold.

"You better hope not, Alfred." And England walked away leaving a dejected America behind.

It was then that America realised; _He had done something really stupid._

* * *

**A/N: Woo, I'm finally done! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I just got hit with **_**the worst **_**writer's block. Ugh, it sucked. **

**Anyway, thanks to all who have followed and favourited so far. :) **

**If you're not busy then please take the time to review! **

**Au revoir! **

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


End file.
